


Pokémon GO Get That Ass

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bonding Through Video Games, Fluff and Smut, Good Lotor (Voltron), Idiots in Love, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Modern AU, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Wingman Shiro (Voltron), background adasheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Shiro takes it upon himself to work towards getting two of his closest-circle-friends together since they don't really seem to be in any rush to make any moves on their own. Unfortunately, they are Idiots In Love and he ends up making a bet with Lotor—Lance will eventually ask Lotor out, if Lotor plays Pokémon GO with him and lets Lance teach him, for the costly price of a dreaded shopping trip.
Relationships: Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorremanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/gifts).



> I still have another chapter to write but I really wanted to get this out there!! Love you Kassie <3

Shiro blinked down at the game Lance had finally roped him into learning how to play yesterday, since it had been something called "Community Day". Lance had promised it would be fun and they could use the day to just hang out while playing, and Lance had fulfilled that promise. So, here he was, playing it some more. The rush he'd gotten from collecting so many shiny pokemon over the hours had been admittedly exhilarating, and it was fun playing with a friend. Lance had gotten just as excited as Shiro with every shiny, despite having had the game since release.

Playing together again would have to wait until late afternoon, though, most likely. Lance was definitely not a morning person, while Shiro was already halfway through his morning jog at seven-thirty.

So far, he'd caught another dozen pokemon and was spinning stops along his route in the park like crazy. It was kinda fun to have something to do besides pet dogs and think while jogging. He paused as he came up to a… gym, yeah, that's what they were. There was a small gathering of people there, and a quick conversation later, he was in a raid for a Kyuerm. On a whim, he sent an invite to Lance, just in case he happened to be awake, but (probably predictably, really) Lance didn't show up in the list and Shiro helped take down the Kyurem for everyone to try and catch.

He made it home with a Kyurem named "Jon Snow" just as Keith and Adam were waking up. A couple of hours later, he got a text from Lance that was just a frowny face. At first.

_ [Lance]: :( _

_ [Lance]: why raid invite soooo earlyyyyy _

_ [Lance]: I was sleeBy _

_ [Shiro]: I was hoping you might have been randomly awake? You got me addicted to this game, you know :P _

_ [Lance]: well at least ur havin fun, man. I get my fun in the afternoons lol. Wanna walk downtown later together? Or ride the trolley/streetcar/thingy, if you're feelin lazy? _

_ [Shiro]: Hah, as if I'd be too lazy for extra exercise. But I'll ride the car thing with you, Lance, as long as we also get some walking in and actually see things around downtown. _

_ [Lance]: Of course! _

Shiro grinned to himself. Awesome.

*

Within two weeks, Shiro had gone from level one to level thirty-seven, which Lance himself had just reached after four years of play.

"Man," Lance whined, "How are you so good already?"

"Because I've been playing obsessively," Shiro admitted without an ounce of shame, "And also throwing money at the app so I can have a lucky egg on basically all the time."

Lance blew a raspberry in Shiro's direction. "Don't you know it's rude to outclass the person who showed you the game in the first place?" he said, pouting.

"Nope," Shiro said, laughing, "Not a thing."

Lance just whined and headbutted Shiro's shoulder. "Kinda feels like you're leaving me in the dirt, man. You  _ literally _ took off running with this."

Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance in a side hug. "I'm sorry. We just need to find time to play together more, then. I  _ do _ like playing with you. We just have, uh… opposite schedules. Early bird, night owl, oops."

Lance chuckled a bit, returning the hug. "Maybe you could share some of that pokémon money with me, so I can get the double experience too," he said teasingly.

Shiro snorted. "Sure," he agreed, watching the panic crack across Lance's face.

"I—I was joking!" he said desperately, "Shiro, you don't have to do that!"

Shiro chuckled, ruffling Lance's hair. "I want to, and I have money out the ass, Lance. If it helps us play together better, why not?"

Lance continued to pout for a moment longer, then smiled shyly. "Well, alright, if you're sure, then."

Shiro sent some money from his PayPal to Lance's, and Lance made use of it almost immediately to buy some lucky eggs as they walked around a large park. Shiro kept an eye on the local Discord server to see if anyone would be setting up large raid groups as they chatted and caught Pokémon together.

"Hey, Shiro, look," Lance said, a smug grin on his face as he shoved his phone in Shiro's face.

Shiro raised his eyebrows at the Gothita named "Shiro."

"Yes, I'm a goth, so?" he asked bemusedly, watching Lance's expression crumple into a pout.

"You could at least laugh," he said petulantly.

"Ha. Ha."

"Why am I friends with you, jerk?" Lance snorted, elbowing Shiro's side.

"Because I paid to indulge your Pokémon Go habit," Shiro replied with an angelic smile.

Lance laughed. "Okay, okay, so, what, you're my sugar daddy now?"

"No!" Shiro protested immediately, even as he laughed with Lance.

Lance grinned. "Then what?"

"You and I  _ both _ know that if you were gonna take anyone for a sugar daddy, it'd be Lotor," Shiro teased.

Lance blushed, glancing around furtively. "Shh! What if he's around here somewhere?"

"....Lance." Shiro stared at him in disbelief. "This is a huge city. What are the chances he's at the park a half-hour drive from where most of us live, which we only came to because it's a Go hotspot?"

Lance shrugged. "You never know."

Shiro just shook his head.

*

Roughly a month later, Lance walked up to Shiro and dropped a phone in his hands.

"So you can play on my account," he clarified, "You know, in the mornings. When I can't be with you. I feel bad, missing all your invites, and this way I can help you help me help you."

Shiro chuckled slightly. "That was a mouthful," he said, "But okay. I can do that for you."

Lance grinned. "Thanks."

So, Shiro started catching Pokémon for Lance on his morning runs. It wasn't long before he noticed a Mismagius named "Lotor" in Lance's storage, and he snickered to himself at the revelation. He took a picture of the screen with his phone to send to Lance's main phone.

_ [Shiro]: Someone's in looooooove~ _

Knowing he wouldn't get a response for a while, he finished his job and went back home to shower and make breakfast for his boys.

Adam clung to his back as he fried up some eggs. "How was the Pokémon hunt?" he asked, nuzzling Shiro's shoulder.

"Pretty good. Caught a shiny Shellder," he said with a grin, "Pretty cool. Lance will be happy, too, I wound up hatching him a perfect Alolan Vulpix. Not shiny, but perfect stats is cool."

Adam hummed, nuzzling closer. "That's nice."

Keith yawned as he shuffled in, following his nose. "Morning. Good run, Kashi?"

"Yup," he chirped, finishing up the eggs and plating them with the pancakes. "Breakfast is almost ready, too."

"I love you," Keith said fervently, taking a plate and sitting down.

"Love you too," he replied, leaning his head on Adam's. "Sunshine? Do you wanna eat, or just stand here and hug me?"

Adam's stomach growled and he sighed. "Both, apparently, but I can only do one or the other," he said dramatically, stepping away and taking a plate for himself.

Shiro laughed softly, taking his plate and sitting with them. His phone chimed and he checked it.

"Ooh, Lance is up early," he mused aloud, checking the text. "...Ah, he's not coherent yet, though.

_ [Lance]: SKDJFHSD YOU SHHHIIIIT UP, OKAY he's so fucking hot and cute and my heart do the doki doki and he wuvs ghost and purble so i namedd the cool purpble ghost pokemon after him IT DOESN'T MEANT ANYTHING _

"He's in a denial phase," he informed the table, chuckling at the answering groans.

"The whole world knows he's in love with Lotor except Lotor," Keith groused.

"One of them really needs to confess already," Adam said with a sigh, "All of us are quite tired of the 'dancing around each other' thing. Veronica never shuts up about how Acxa never shuts up about Lotor never shutting up about Lance."

Shiro sighed as well as he ate. "Probably some kind of karmic punishment for the three of us and what we put everyone through," he mused, "Not sure why Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Acxa, and Vero are being punished, though."

Keith sighed. "It doesn't really matter, since we all want them to just shut up and kiss already."

"They have to actually confess, or else we'll end up with 'platonic fuck buddies haha no love here' bullshit," Adam said with a mouthful of egg.

Keith groaned loudly. "If they started doing that shit, fuck good friendship, I'm sending Lotor screenshots of all the fucking texts from Lance I've gotten about how he's so in love with Lotor's stupid face."

Shiro snorted. "I'm gonna figure out something," he promised, "They're both some of my best friends. I just gotta be a good wingman."

"Good luck," Keith and Adam said together.

Which only made Shiro all the more determined to figure out  _ something. _

*

Over the next little while, Shiro received more of what he was calling karmic punishment.

"His hair is so perfect," Lance whined as they took a break from walking around in the cold inside a Starbucks. "And, like, his  _ voice, _ Shiro. When he says my name, I just become all  _ gooey _ inside, I hate it."

*

"Can you believe the legs on that man?" Lotor complained in a whisper at the library, "I swear, if it weren't for the fact that he wears long pants all the time, I would've jumped him by now. He always manages to move his hips  _ just so, _ as well. I'm going insane."

Shiro could relate.

*

Lance groaned loudly as he plopped into a seat next to Shiro at the cafeteria. "Lotor complimented me today," he mumbled into his arms, face dropped to the table and pillowed by them, "He always knows just the right thing to say to make me blush and fall all over myself. And he just… listens to me. Like he actually likes what I'm saying and doesn't mind when I go in a hundred different directions. He just… follows along. It's really flustering."

*

"He's so… sensitive," Lotor sighed as they mulled over their respective papers to be grading, "He's… I can't describe it well enough. He's always so on top of emotional aspects of anything we talk about. He has such… great social insight. And he's… so willing to be vulnerable. It's almost frightening, to be that trusted by someone."

*

Lance lay face down on Shiro's couch. "It's really the way he's so passionate. About almost everything. He could just take a subject, any subject, and practically give a thesis on it. He's so smart, and I just can't help but hang off every word. The sparkle in his eye, the conviction in his tone…"

*

"He's so excitable," Lotor said over coffee, "Whenever something really grabs his attention, he just… wants to share it with the whole world. Realistically, I know part of it is hyperfixation, but… watching him practically jump in place as he talks and gestures loudly about whatever thing he's into at the moment? It… fills me with such a deep happiness, I can't explain it. He just wants to share it with everyone. I can't help but get excited about it, even if it's not my thing, because it's  _ his. _ Like that Pokémon game of yours."

"Why not get an account to play with him?" Shiro suggested.

"The type of exercise I enjoy doesn't really lend itself to playing the game well," Lotor said with a sigh, "Lance enjoys walking and talking and seeing the sights, or simply sitting on the trolley and being carted around downtown to cheat it a little. That would be fun, on occasion, but it wouldn't help me very much outside those instances. Unlike you, who jogs fifty miles every single morning."

"Okay, quit exaggerating," Shiro said with a laugh, "But I see your point. You can always stay a casual player, or I can help you to level up really really quickly so you can be casual but still able to enjoy it with Lance. So you're not like, overpowered by him or anything."

Lotor hummed in thought. "Well… It would be a good excuse to hang out with him," he said, "But while I appreciate your offer, I think it would be better to let Lance lead me with playing this game. Since it's his thing, after all."

Shiro nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I kinda… got way too into it," he confessed, "I ended up making Lance feel really bad at the start because I was levelling up so quickly, and he'd been playing since day one and hasn't even hit the final level yet. After four years. And here I am, after a couple of months, starting to surpass him..."

Lotor winced. "I can see how that would trigger his sense of never feeling good enough for anything."

"Yeah. Which is why I've been so happy to help him in the mornings. He gets to be able to catch back up, and we play together in the afternoons so we can still enjoy being together with it. Plus, catching him surprises is always fun. One of the eggs that I hatched for him, from the Team Go Rocket leaders? Was a shiny Deino, four stars. He absolutely lost his mind when he saw Broccoli. It was a great feeling. He then used it to kick my ass in a battle."

"Good," Lotor said with a laugh.

Shiro grinned. "Yeah. So… you learning with Lance sounds like the best option. If you ever need any clarification, you can ask me, and I'll help you out a bit. I know he'll be really excited about this. He really does want to spend more time with you, you know. And you could finally score a date this way, I'll bet anything."

"Anything?" Lotor asked with raised eyebrows, "Even a shopping trip complete with a makeover?"

"Yup," Shiro said cheerfully, "I am  _ that _ certain nothing will go wrong, and you will get a date out of this in… a month."

Lotor whistled lowly. "Very serious, coming from you. I'll take it."

"And if I win, what do I get from you?" Shiro asked, raising his brows in turn.

"Hmm. I won't bug you for a shopping trip for a couple months?" he suggested.

"Gotta be better than that."

"...Hm, I'll help you with learning Galra far better than DuoLingo?" 

"That'll work," Shiro conceded.

They shook on it, and Shiro smiled internally, knowing it would all work out, and he would avoid having to go on a shopping trip/makeover party.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance was absolutely beyond delighted when Lotor asked him about Pokémon Go. He practically immediately dragged Lotor off to walk around the local plaza to hit up shops and Pokéstops, yammering on endlessly about the game, best ways to play, and everything.

Lotor absorbed all this information, playing the game enthusiastically with Lance. Even a few hours later, he'd hatched his first shiny Pokémon, an Alolan Vulpix, which made Lance  _ insanely _ jealous.

"Would it help if I named it after you?" Lotor asked, already in the process of naming the Vulpix "Lance".

Human Lance startled a bit at that, blushing deeply and looking at the screen. "Uh… Yeah, no, that's, uh, cool. Cool. I, uh, yeah. Cool. I'm happy for you, man, but you didn't have to name it after me."

"It's your favorite," Lotor pointed out, "And until I can trade it to you, naming it after you only seems fair."

"That's sweet of you, but you don't need to promise it to me or anything. I'm sure I'll get one eventually," Lance said, smiling softly at Lotor. Damn, he had it bad for this man, turning down such a  _ great _ offer.

Lotor chuckled. "If you say so," he said, reaching out and squeezing Lance's shoulder. 

Lance's shoulder felt like it had been burned but in a good way when Lotor pulled back. He cleared his throat, wondering what to say next, now. He was just… so distracted by Lotor  _ touching _ him. Jesus, he  _ really _ had it bad. 

They continued to play together a little longer, moving past the moment, and Lance went home to flop into his bed, calling Shiro.

"Hey, Sharpshooter," Shiro greeted, "What's up?"

"You may as well put me on speaker, since I know you're going to tell Adam and Keith," Lance groused immediately, waiting for the affirmative beep, "I had a kind-of-date and kind-of-not-date with Lotor."

"How do you  _ kind of _ date someone?" Keith said, and Lance could practically hear the eyeroll.

Lance just groaned loudly. "Because two people hanging out together isn't a date, but I'm ridiculous and insert romantic tension into everything," he said, pouting into his pillow.

"Did something happen?" Shiro ventured after a few moments of silence.

"He named one of his Pokémon after me."

"Ooh, that's serious," Adam called out teasingly.

Shiro laughed as Lance groaned again, smacking his face into the pillow a few times.

"What do I do?" Lance whined.

"Just ask him out," Shiro said patiently, "Seriously, Lance. He picked up that game to spend time with you, just think about it. He doesn't generally care about Pokémon, but now that you know each other and you play it often? He's playing it  _ with you. _ To be  _ with you. _ He didn't do it with me, or on his own. He likes doing it because it's what you like to do."

Lance froze, staring at his phone.

"Lance? Still there, buddy?"

Lance swallowed. "Um. I… Fuck, I hadn't thought of it like that, Shiro," he admitted, "Oh, man, he really does like me, huh? How do I do this?"

"Just ask him," Shiro said softly, "I know it's scary. I know, believe me."

"Oh, I believe you alright, considering what you, Adam, and Keith put us all through."

"Yeah, and now  _ you and Lotor _ are doing it," Keith said grumpily.

"Shut up, Mullet."

"You shut up. And take Shiro's advice."

Lance stuck out his tongue despite knowing he wasn't on a video call.

"Okay, Lance," Shiro continued, "When do you guys plan on hanging out to play again?"

"Tomorrow. We're gonna get lunch together and go play."

"Okay. Ask him at lunch," Shiro coached, "Just walk up and ask him how he'd feel if this was a romantic date instead of just friends hanging out. It'll work."

Lance swallowed again. "I… Yeah. I'll do it. Thanks, Shiro, you're the best."

"Anytime, Lance," he promised.

"Have a good night, all of you."

"Night, Lance," the three of them responded, and Lance hung up, rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

Damn. He had an almost-date tomorrow.

Holy. Shit.

*

Lance lowkey felt like he was just gonna spontaneously combust, actually, instead of finding the courage to stutter out the words he was terrified of speaking to Lotor.

He was already sweating a little, and way,  _ way _ too fidgety. It was even driving  _ himself _ insane. He thought he might be able to achieve spaceflight with how much his entire body was just vibrating.

Then Lotor actually came into his line of sight, and Lance was pretty sure his heart stopped entirely for too long for him to be alive.

"H-Hey, Lotor," he greeted when Lotor stepped close enough, cursing himself for stuttering already.

"Hey, Lance," Lotor replied, smiling charmingly, and Lance continued to wonder how the hell he was still alive when his heart was beating so ineffeciently.

"Hey, hey, um, hey, so, I have, uh, a question, and it's, like, how would you feel, if, uh, if… if this was… like a romantic date instead of just two friends hanging out?" he managed to squeeze out of his throat, mouth dry, hands shaking, and every single instinct in his body telling him to start running right the hell now or else.

Lotor blinked at him. "Oh. Oh, I… yes. I would feel… yes."

Lance blinked back. "Like… yes, you want it to be?"

Lotor nodded, blushing slightly, but enough for Lance to notice, and suddenly everything felt okay, again. More than okay. He was  _ elated. _ Floating. Walking on air. Cloud Nine. Whatever else described this feeling.

"Thank God," he breathed, launching up from his seat and throwing his arms around Lotor in a hug, "I've wanted to date you for  _ so long, dude. _ I'm just… Y'know."

Lotor hugged him back, nuzzling the top of Lance's head. "Mm. I know. Real romance is… scary. But… We've got the first step figured out, so the rest will come hopefully much easier."

Lance sighed happily, sinking into Lotor's hold. "Yeah. Yeah. Gosh, I'm so excited. It's nice. Being held like this, I mean."

Then his stomach growled loudly.

"Uh."

Lotor snickered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Lance's head before pulling back. "It's also nice to eat," he said lightly, "Come on. Let's go order something and get to playing our game together, hm?"

Lance, still blushing, nodded, taking Lotor's hand shyly as they went along.

Best day of his life, probably.

*

Best day of his life,  _ definitely. _

Lance groaned loudly as they finally made it into Lance's bedroom late that night, kissing Lotor hard.

"God, mmm, yes, I want to fuck you so bad," Lance gasped into Lotor's mouth, pushing him to the bed.

Lotor mumbled something that sounded like an agreement, letting himself fall backwards onto the bed.

"Then do it," he said, a challenge in his eyes, and Lance was never one to back down from a challenge.

He started stripping, watching Lotor sit back up briefly to do the same. God, Lotor had a gorgeous cock, and Lance wasn't one to really compliment those. Grabbing his box of dicks, he opened it and gestured it towards Lotor.

"Pick one."

Lotor's eyes widened at the selection, and he looked them over for a long moment.

"This one," he decided, picking up the one that looked like a unicorn horn, but much less pointy on the tip.

Lance smirked, taking it from Lotor's hands and putting the rest to the side. He clipped it into his harness and pulled it on.

"Someone's feeling adventurous," he whispered into Lotor's ear, planting his hands on either side of Lotor's hips to lean in close.

Lotor shivered. "You  _ own _ them," he said defensively, "I may as well."

Lance snorted, nipping at Lotor's earlobe and smirking victoriously at the resulting soft moan. "Lay back down. I wanna watch you get ready for me," he purred.

Lotor's mouth went dry and he nodded, laying back, only pausing to realize he didn't have any lube. Sensing the problem, Lance dug in a drawer and tossed Lotor the bottle, sitting on the edge of the bed, body turned to Lotor so they could watch each other.

Because, of course, he wouldn't ask for a show without doing something in return.

He watched Lotor prop himself up slightly on the pillows, spread his legs, and pour lube over his fingers to start teasing at his hole.

"Fuck," Lance whispered, focus zeroed in on Lotor's finger— _ fingers _ —pumping in and out of his hole.

He was distracted by it for a long moment, then Lotor choked out a moan. Lance glanced back up to watch Lotor's face, heart stopping for a moment at the  _ look _ in Lotor's eyes as he watched Lance watch himself. Lance blushed slightly, licking his lips.

"You look good," Lance whispered, letting one leg hang off the bed and pulling the other one up to rest on it, bent at the knee, to open his legs.

Lotor blushed a little at the sight, and Lance preened internally. Good. Reaching around the strap he'd put on, he began to finger himself in tandem with Lotor. He smirked to himself as Lotor sped up quickly.  _ Someone's eager. _

"I'm ready," Lotor insisted after a couple more minutes, and Lance didn't really feel like wasting time teasing Lotor.

He crawled between Lotor's legs, taking the bottle of lube to coat the dildo with. As he pressed against Lotor's hole, he paused for just a moment, watching Lotor's face. Seeing nothing but encouragement and lust, he began to press in with a soft gasp. He couldn't really get off this way, but God, it was still really hot to watch Lotor react to Lance.

Lotor wrapped his legs around Lance's waist and pulled him in for a searing kiss, moaning into Lance's mouth. Lance kissed him back thoroughly and, further encouraged by Lotor's "subtle" cues to  _ go faster, _ he began to thrust at a quick pace.

God, the way Lotor threw his head back and moaned was just music to Lance's ears. He nosed at Lotor's neck and nibbled at a spot he picked for a hickey, sucking and biting until the bruise formed. He smirked to himself, happy with the display.

Lotor's hands clawed down Lance's back as he picked up the pace and he hissed at the pain.

"S-Sorry," Lotor stuttered out between gasps and moans as Lance drilled harder into him.

"'M fine," Lance grunted in response, picking up the speed as much as he physically could. 

He finally thought to reach between the two of them and squeeze at Lotor's cock. Lotor probably wasn't someone who could come untouched. Sure enough, just a few strokes later and Lotor was coming apart beneath him.

Lotor relaxed into the sheets and Lance radiated smugness as he pulled out and removed the gear.

"You look gorgeous when you come," Lance told him, setting aside the stuff to be cleaned later.

"Oh?" Lotor said, lifting a brow and smiling. "You seem awfully happy with what you've done to me."

"You're darn tooting," Lance scoffed.

"...You're such a dork," Lotor said fondly, sitting up and grabbing Lance's shoulders, "But I believe  _ I _ have a job to do now." With that, he pushed Lance on his back into the sheets.

Lance went with it, too startled to respond, and gasped when he realized Lotor's intentions as Lotor slid down, coming face-to-face—face-to-crotch?—with Lance's—well,  _ crotch. _

"You don't have to," he began, embarrassment creeping over him, but stopped as Lotor very deliberately licked across Lance's dick while maintaining eye contact.

"I want to," Lotor said, voice husky, and Lance wondered why he protested in the first place.

He sat up, ever so slightly, just so he could watch Lotor work. Still halfway embarrassed, he didn't let himself make much sound as Lotor licked and sucks and oh God he was grabbing the lube and putting his fingers inside now and Lance moaned shakily.

Lotor smirked victoriously and fingered Lance faster, sucking relentlessly on his dick. Lance, having broken, fell back and moaned loudly, whimpering with every touch. Fuck, Lotor really knew what to do. He opened his eyes and lifted his head again, just to peek at Lotor's head between his legs again, and he gasped quietly at the sight. God. That looked so fucking good. Especially the expression on Lotor's face as he watched Lance's face.

Lance whimpered again, legs clamping around Lotor's head as his body sent him further into the high. So close. He was so close, holy  _ fuck _ —and he came undone quickly, hips grinding into Lotor's face.

"Fuck," he whispered when he could think again, body relaxing.

"You had me trapped," Lotor said, amused, as he crawled back up the bed to lay next to Lance.

"Couldn't let you go," Lance chuckled breathlessly, "Felt way too good."

Lotor chuckled as well, kissing Lance softly. "I'm glad."

Lance smiled sweetly. "Mm. I'm so glad I finally asked you on a date. Not just cuz of the amazing sex, of course. You… you're just  _ wow." _

Lotor laughed, pulling Lance close to cuddle and nuzzle at him. "You're pretty  _ wow  _ yourself, Lance. I'm glad you asked me out as well. I have a very good feeling about us."

"We're going to be the most obnoxious couple," Lance agreed, giggling into Lotor's chest. "We're going to make everyone totally sick of us."

"Payback on Adam, Shiro, and Keith for doing it to us first," Lotor said solemnly, making Lance laugh again.

"Yes, oh my God, you're so right. I knew I picked well when I fell for you."

Lotor's heart stuttered in his chest for a moment, then he smiled, burying his face into Lance's hair. "Me as well," he managed to whisper.

It wasn't quite a nice exchange of "I love you"s, but it was enough for now.

*

"Sooo… When do my Galra lessons start?" Shiro asked Lotor smugly the next day, pointing out Lotor's hickey.

"Shut up."

Shiro snickered and Lotor hit him in the arm grumpily.

"I told you," he said even more smugly.

"Alright, alright," Lotor groused, pouting. "You told me so. We start tomorrow, because Lance and I have another date planned for today."

Shiro grinned. "Good. I'm glad you two can finally be happy."

Lotor softened, smiling as well. "Yes… me as well." He lifted a brow. "This doesn't absolve you of any 'listening to me gush about Lance' duties, by the way."

"Darn," Shiro said without heat, snapping his fingers.

Lotor stuck his tongue out at him and Shiro just laughed again.

He'd done a good job. And at least when Lotor and Lance would rave about each other to him, it would now come with a sense of happiness instead of despondency. That was all he could ask for.


End file.
